Crumly and Feigenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,750, disclose an integrated circuit chip, "Flip Chip", that is connected to a circuit by providing a raised feature on the circuit which is coated with material capable of forming an electrical connection and attachment to a pad of the integrated circuit chip. The material may be soldered or may be a Z-axis adhesive which becomes conductive at areas where it is compressed. The raised feature on the circuitry may be produced by providing a mandrel having a recess area complementary to the raised feature, and suitably plating the circuitry on the mandrel including the recessed area. Upon subsequent lamination of a dielectric layer and removal from the mandrel, there is produced a circuitry on a dielectric with a raised feature which can be used to attach an integrated circuit chip. Heretofore, the dielectric layer material of choice has been a polyimide such as Kapton.RTM.. However, it has been found that the polyimide layer tends to adsorb moisture and therefore could effect the long term reliability of the semiconductor device attached thereto, especially in non-controlled environments. For the above and other applications it would be desirable to have a composite flexible circuitry having a support substrate with locally tailored materials having various properties and a method of making the same.